Kimi no Suki na Uta
by D. Sue
Summary: Jiraiya seria sua meta a seguir, seu motivo para viver, e assim voltaria ao trabalho, cantando a mesma música insistentemente, a música que ele tanto gostava. JiraiTsu


Uma singela homenagem ao nosso querido shinobi, que agora definitivamente pode ser considerado morto...

É deprimente, mas espero que gostem...

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Kishimoto Masashi-jii

"Kimi no Suki na Uta" pertence grosseiramente à banda UVERworld

* * *

**Kimi no Suki na Uta**

Não havia conseguido impedi-lo depois de tudo, e pela primeira vez havia ganhado a maldita aposta que fizeram naquele mesmo banco em que estava. Levantou-se, não tinha tempo para ficar apenas sentada, a vila estava em perigo e se ela não trabalhasse, a morte dele teria sido em vão.

Com um suspiro, levantou-se e deu uma última olhada à direção que seu amigo havia saído.

- Amigo, é? – perguntou-se em voz alta. Sabia que no fundo as intenções dele sempre haviam sido outras, e depois que ele havia partido, ela mesma se permitira pensar nele de outra forma.

Olhou rapidamente para o céu, já estava escurecendo.

- Hora de voltar. – disse a si mesma, e fitando mais uma vez o horizonte, atreveu-se a dizer, engolindo as lágrimas que já estavam para sair. – Sayonara, Jiraiya.

**Suki dayo to Kyou mo ienai mama  
(**Mesmo não sendo capaz de dizer "eu te amo"**)**

**Miokutta Ima made issho ni ita no ni  
(**Depois desse tempo todo com você eu te disse adeus**)**

Andando pelas ruas vazias, começou a cantarolar, a mesma canção de quando eles ainda sorriam bêbados nos bares, a mesma canção que ele havia tentado usar de serenata para ela, no meio da noite nublada de seu aniversário, a mesma canção de quando ela o vira partir para sua estanha jornada em busca de seu discípulo.

Sorriu ao lembrar dessas coisas, há muito guardadas dentro de sua mente, e de seu coração. Dispondo-se da música, caminhava lentamente desejando desesperadamente vê-lo outra vez, chamando-o através da letra confusa e da melodia animada, uma nostalgia tomando conta de si a cada palavra entoada.

Olhou para o céu que já estava escuro, a lua e as estrelas dispostas ali conseguiam deixar tudo mais melancólico do que era para ser.

**Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
(**Quero te encontrar, por isso repito a música que você gosta**)**

**Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi  
(**Murmurando ela no caminho de volta para casa**)**

Encostou-se num poste e sem interromper a canção, deixou lágrimas grossas contornarem sua face, desolada. Ele afinal era seu ombro amigo, o homem que todas as vezes havia ficado ao seu lado, o homem que estava sempre determinado a fazer as pessoas a sua volta felizes, mesmo se fosse através de suas gracinhas. Como ficaria sozinha? Como ficaria sem ele, quando tudo o que via a fazia chorar de saudade?

- Baka! Ele deve estar rindo de você... – arranjou forças e se bronqueou, depois de um longo tempo consumida pela tristeza.

Com um pouco mais de calma, voltou sua caminhada, recordando-se de sua última conversa com ele, sobre Naruto, Minato, Kushina, sobre a Raiz, sobre a aposta, e... "_Rejeição faz o homem ficar mais forte_."

Corada, lembrou-se também de toda a pose que ele havia feito, o sorriso estampado em sua face, a preocupação que tinha com ela, dizendo para tomar cuidado, quando quem estava indo para uma missão suicida era ele mesmo. Blançou a cabeça, o mesmo turbilhão de sentimentos daquele dia a incomodando, misturando-se à dor da perda.

- Pode uma mulher da minha idade sentir tuo isso ainda? – inconformada, forçou-se a segurar mais lágrimas dispostas a cair.

**Hanasu koe no TOON Shisen no saki Hoka no dare kato kawasu kotoba sae  
(**Seu tom de voz, quando você olha, até as palavras que você troca com outras**)**

**Sasai na Kimi no shigusa ga Boku wo madowaseru  
(**Seus gestos mais simples me confundem**)**

- Esse baka! Ele nunca mudou mesmo... – conseguiu esboçar um sorriso triste. Jiraiya realmente havia sido uma presença muito forte em sua vida, seria difícil superar sua morte. "_Me dói ver como as memórias dos seus amigos amados e perdidos estão guardado dentro de seus peitos grandes. E o número continuará a subir._". – Será que... – vivia se perguntando se o shinobi já sabia o que aconteceria a si mesmo quando havia dito aquilo, e talvez soubesse mesmo.

Abraçou-se numa tentativa frustrada de consolo, sentia-se culpada por tudo aquilo. Naruto estava certo, se Jiraiya estivesse em seu lugar talvez os dois ainda estivessem vivos. Perdera a pessoa que lhe era mais importante, e a culpa era dela mesma.

- Jiraiya... – estava perdida novamente, mas a dor era tanta que ela sabia que fugir, jogar ou beber ainda mais não a ajudaria em nada, nem mesmo a distrair-se dessa realidade que insistia em lhe atormentar.

O que faria a seguir? O que Jiraiya diria que fizesse? Tudo ao que ela podia se agarrar eram os desejos dele, seus ideias inocentes que tanto defendiam a paz e a felicidade de todos, um tanto utópico, mas lindo, assim como o coração destemido ele lhe mostrara...

**Kimi no kimochi ga Onaji you ni Kotae ga koko de arimasu you ni  
**(Espero que seus sentimentos continuem os mesmos, e que encontremos as respostas aqui**)**

**Kitto zutto Matta Kiseki yo Okoru nara ima koko de**

**(**O milagre tão esperado, se você for vir, venha para mim agora**)**

Desestabilizada, abraçou-se mais forte, dessa vez rendendo-se aos prantos, era muito mais fácil pensar nos sonhos dele do que fazer tudo o que ele havia feito, seria muito mais fácil se ele estivesse ao seu lado.

Mas no final, sua solidão era culpa de sua própria ignorância. Se tivesse o impedido, se tivesse o forçado a assumir o posto de Hokage, ou até mesmo se simplesmente tivesse admitido o que sentia, qualquer uma dessas coisas a deixaria mais tranquila naquela hora.

- Quanto egoísmo... – repreendeu-se.

Olhou para o céu novamente, tinha certeza de que qualquer coisa que tivesse saído diferente não teria dado a Jiraiya a morte que ele havia previsto a ela, e seria ele quem não estaria tranquilo ou feliz do outro lado.

"_Acho que eu não posso nadar na solidão, meu dever é ser modelo para a próxima geração, e ajudá-los. Para isso eu apostarei a minha vida sorrindo_." Era esse o tipo de homem que ele era, sempre com frases legais e pose de "Jiraiya-sama", um homem que não desistiria de seus ideias para ficar sentado atrás de uma mesa de escritório.

- É... Não poderia ter sido diferente. – concluiu, decidindo prosseguir de uma vez.

**Suki dayo to Kyou mo ienai mama  
(**Mesmo não sendo capaz de dizer "eu te amo"**)**

**Miokutta Ima made issho ni ita no ni  
(**Depois desse tempo todo com você eu te disse adeus**)**

Recuperou-se e limpou o rosto, tinha coisas a fazer e eram inadiáveis. Decidiu-se: faria seu papel de modo explendoroso também, dedicaria sua vida por Konoha, o legado de seu avô, de seu sensei, de todas as pessoas que havia amado e perdido. E depois, depois que tudo tivesse acabado, quem sabe poderia encontrá-lo novamente sem medo de encará-lo e de dizer tudo o que sentia, assim esperava.

**Boku no naka de kimi omou koto ga Ashita no ikiru chikara ni kawatteku  
(**Lembranças suas dentro de mim se tornam a força para viver amanhã.**)**

**Moshi uki aeta nara Onaji hohaba de shinji aeru michi wo Aruite ikou**

**(**Se nós pudermos nos encontrar, vamos andar na mesma calçada onde poderemos andar no mesmo ritmo**)**

Faria o esforço dele ter valido a pena, iria usar tudo o que ele havia deixado para proteger o que lhe era importante, era para isso que havia assumido seu posto, era para isso que estava viva, e não poderia encará-lo se nada fizesse pelas pessoas de Konoha, a tão amada Konohagakure.

- Afinal, você deu a vida por nós... – soltou.

**Konna ni mo kimi wo omou dakete  
(**Só de pensar em você assim**)**

**Kurushikute Itoshisa tsunoru Kimochi  
(**Sinto tanta dor, meu coração se enche de afeição**)  
**

Já podia sorrir novamente, Jiraiya seria sua meta a seguir, seu motivo para viver, e assim voltaria ao trabalho, cantando a mesma música insistentemente, a música que ele tanto gostava.

**Aitakute Kimi no suki na uta wo kurikaeshi  
(**Quero te encontrar, por isso repito a música que você gosta**)**

**Kuchizusanda Kaeri michi  
(**Murmurando ela no caminho de volta para casa**)**

* * *

Owari!

Mais uma songfic, espero que tenham gostado...

Agradecimento especial à Prisma-san, que além de me dar força para terminar a fic ainda hoje, ainda fez o negai mega de postar a história para mim, devido a uns probleminhas no meu pc...  
Prisma, amigas como você são raras e valiosíssimas, dômo arigatou!! (*.*)

Reviews? .-.

_(De nada, Sue *.* Sempre que precisar =D Kissus, Prisma =**)_


End file.
